


Game Of Life

by Kicchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dark Love, Dipper is not fully human, Dipper may or may not have some anger issues, Light Angst, M/M, Magical!Dipper, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Older!Dipper, Romance, Sick!Bill, Torture, Violence, Weirdmageddon, actually he is somewhere between cinnamonroll and sinnamonroll, dark themes, how do i even tag, like seventeen?, slightly dark!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchi/pseuds/Kicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans were stupid. Greedy, lazy and full of themselves, always thinking about money and fame. Egoism and narcissism, those were ugly words in human society. Humans were just beyond stupid to think that they could actually run away from the demon.</p><p>It was amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

He watched through the window, leaning against the wall. He stared at the town below them. The redness of the sky has spread all around the Gravity Falls and the whole town looked like it was on flames. It wasn’t a town anymore, it was nothing. The whole, peaceful and weird little town was now completely ruined by monsters and weirdness.

It had happened so fast.

One moment the town’s folks were chatting cheerfully, greeting one another, having afternoon tea or coffee. Just spending their time with friends or their loved ones, shopping and relaxing. Enjoying the nice, a little chilly weather of upcoming fall.

Then it all broke. So fast that it had all seemed like really nice dream or just illusion. Screaming, fire and the awful smell of human flesh burning. People crying out from the pain they were in, panicking and running around the town to the police station.

Like that was even going to help. The humans were stupid. Greedy, lazy and full of themselves, always thinking about themselves. Egoism and narcissism, were ugly words in human society. Humans were just beyond stupid to think that they could actually run away from the demon.

* * *

 

_The demon dropped on his knees in the middle of the room, hissing in pain. He held his shoulder and slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to the man before him. ”It’s over, Cipher”, the man told and rose his gun in front of the demon’s face. Bill grinned widely, his teeth colored with blood. He coughed and flinched._

_The man’s eye twitched as he loaded the gun and was more than ready to shoot the bullet, the special bullet just designed for this moment, through Cipher’s head._

_”You won’t shoot me, Stanford”, the demon cackled, looking positively calmly at Stanford. He leaned towards the man so the gun was now touching his forehead. His visible eye was inhumanly wide , he looked positively mad, as he stared right into the man’s owns. ”You didn’t shoot me then, you won’t do it now either.”_

_Stanford gritted his teeth._

_”Besides”, Bill giggled and looked behind Stanford, wincing at his own movement and watched the group just few meters away from them. ”This is just fantastic!”_

_The demon smirked wickedly, dropped his hand which was holding his shoulder on his side and spread his arms widely, locking his visible, yellow and cat-like eye with Stanford again. ”You actually brought all the ingredients to cause my doom together inside the same room”, Bill let out a hysteric laugh. ”You are not the brightest guy, aren’t you?”_

_Before Bill could even move again, Stanford’s boot made contact with his side and caused the demon fly few meters away from him. As hard as Bill tried to contain his hiss, he couldn’t help but spit some blood on the ground. ”Shit”, he muttered and heaved a deep breath in and out._

_The demon shot a glare over his shoulder and looked murderously towards the pathetic humans, who had made so much effort to get into his territory. In fact, Bill couldn’t help but give them some credit for it. No one has succeeded in that, ever. The demon chuckled; easier you get in, harder it will be to get out._

_Stanford stepped in front of the demon again, looking down at him with disgusted and angry expression. ”You think I would let you do that, get your hands on them”, the man kneeled so he was on eye level of Bill, grinning at the weak state the demon was in. ”You are not so powerful only with, what, half of your powers, was it Cipher?”_

_Bill narrowed his eye, his form flashing with bright red in fury and hands giving away of blue spark._

_Stanford rose his eyebrow. ”That’s all?” he said and clicked his tongue, rising back on his feet and eyed his gun. ”Shame.”_

_For the first time in, how many years has it been already, Bill actually felt threatened. It made him feel weird, it was an exiting feeling. He felt like laughing at his own fate, the situation was absolutely hopeless for him._

* * *

 

_Ever since Stanley Pines had got his brother back, he hoped, he absolutely prayed that everything would stay normal. Or at least as normal as it was before._

_But of course it didn’t happen. It didn’t take but a couple of weeks when the whole town was literally in flames, ruined and just empty. No talking people walking around and greeting each other. No more playing children on the streets and their parents trying to catch them._

_Everything was mess right now._

_Stanley took his eyes away from his brother and the demon and looked at the poor people, who were forced to take part of all this. Almost all of them were little kids and they didn’t deserve this one bit._

_His brother, Stanford Pines. The man who had been missing thirty years and finally came back home. The man who started this all. Sure, a part of Stanley thought that yes his brother deserved this, you reap what you sow. But then there was his other side, the bigger side which was telling him that no, this was all wrong. Stanford didn’t knew this would happen, he had tried to prevent this. He had tried to protect them._

_Wendy, just an innocent high schooler and her friend Robby, the boy who always wore the same hoodie and same expression on his face. They were just teenagers and they had all life before them. The rich kid, Pacifica wasn’t it, she was looking at the scene before her with terrified look and even she had been mean in the past, she was in a wrong place right now._

_Soos. Well he was a grown up already, but still, Stanley has always thought the young man as his own kid and he was important to the man. He would definitely give all his property, the Shack and all to Soos. He was loyal and humorous guy who will definitely be something big someday. Stanley saw himself in him._

_Then there was McGucket, the old man who had someway lost all the sense from his head. Poor guy. Suddenly it all had made sense, working with Ford and all. It seemed like everyone who were gathered in this hall right now were the ones who had went through so much in their lives. It was unfair._

_Then there was Gideon. Ugh, Gideon. The most annoying human being Stanley has ever known and his rival. But even Stanley, the man who owned so much pride in his life, had to admit that Gideon didn’t deserve this. Bill had tricked him and he had fallen for it._

_Finally. Stanley turned to look at Mabel, who was now wearing an unusually tough and serious expression on her face. The girl was usually, no matter how weird the situation was, composed. Always cracking a joke or two and cheering up everyone, making such a creative ideas. Mabel was like the bright light who brought all of them together, making friends with everyone and unique kind of girl._

_Then there was Dipper. The boy who was too smart for his age and always trying to get new information from whatever. He was the brains of this family just next to Stanford. He was awkward, not as sociable as his sister but intelligent. Stanley was sure that he would be something great when he grows up. Probably going some nerd school and do some nerd stuff, just like Stanford has wanted to._

_Stanley looked at the boy’s form and had expected him to be as stiff as his sister, but instead of that, Dipper looked relaxed, his fist shutting every once in a while and eye twitching. But the most of the time, Dipper was calm as if he was scared to make any movement. In fact it wasn’t the relaxed form which got S_ _tanley's attention the most. It was the eyes._

_Dipper wasn’t even blinking and just staring the scene before them._

_When Stanford made a movement and kicked the demon out of his way, Stanley could see how Dipper’s hand twitched at the motion. It had almost went unnoticed by him. But he saw it and it made him wonder…_

* * *

 

_Bill coughed and let out a small wheezing breath. He looked at the ground and thought his options. He would surrender, yeah right. Like that was even an option. He could use his last powers to get this stupid human, who had so many times ruined his plans, out of his way. He would escape._

_The demon gritted his teeth. There was one more option and Bill hated to use it. He was not going to use it but just at the very end, it was his ace in the sleeve. But right now, there was no other way. This was his only way to get out of this unexpected situation._

_”You really don’t give me any other choice, do you?” Bill chuckled weakly and his gaze rose from the floor, looking right past Stanford to the small group of people behind him._

_”Pine Tree”, the demon smiled as the boy looked at him with confused expression. ”Come here.”_

* * *

 

He snorted at his own though and hugged the blanked closer his body. The expressions the humans had made… they were to die for.

Then he felt as the two pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and lips kissing back of his neck.

”What is so funny, Pine Tree?” the voice asked, hugging the boy's body closer to his own.

He relaxed on the voice owner’s arms and smiled. ”Just thinking”, he mumbled and looked over his shoulder, meeting the bright yellow eye. ”You have made a big number of yourself, Bill.”

The demon blinked and then allowed himself to grin. ”Well of course”, he told and looked outside to the redness, his smile widening even more. ”The world has to know who is their new ruler, their king and emperor.”

The boy hummed. ”You are going to be the Greatest.”

”No”, Bill said. He then leaned back and rolled the boy in his arms so they were now face to face. ”Dipper, _we_ are going to be the Greatest.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So prologue just happened :) I don't usually write prologues since I want to get on the story but I seriously want to make this fic amazing and all and use all my time and health to accomplish that :DDD anyways here was the prologue
> 
> EDITED March 27th


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Madness, as you know, is a lot like gravity, all it takes is... a little push."  
> \- Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah hi hey yeah :D So the thing is that I am posting the chapters and then I am going to edit them, well pretty much all the time every day and I will spend rest of my life wit that... just kidding :D But I will edit these pretty much since I want to make this story GOOOOOOOOOD
> 
> And to be honest I have spent about two days editing this and I am not very proud of how it turns out... :X So I am trying to fix this
> 
> Then about the story. I wanted to make a story about how BillDip will take over the world... But I don't want them   
> EDITED: APRIL 8th
> 
> to be completely assholes, which is such a bull crap which you will probably notice in this chapter... They are assholes, long story short :3  
> But I wanted them to be like, umm, sensitive asshole bad guys in my story... Is that even right? I don't even know what I am babbling about :DDD 
> 
> Okay what you need to know about this tory, so you wouldn't think I am an idiot... Dipper is pretty much... ummm, how should I say this; he is crazy, mad, has anger issues... but with Bill he is adorkable... split personality, anyone?
> 
> But yeah, to the story then!

* * *

Bill’s castle, which was actually huge pyramid levitating above Gravity Falls, was surprisingly quiet and calm place to live in. It may not seem a big place when you look it from the outside, but when you step inside, you could see those wide rooms, each of them decorated beautifully.

Golden walls, red fabric which were embroidered with beautiful gems and jewelries, on the wall. Furnitures somewhere between modern and Victorian, all red or golden or black. Inside the long halls, there were paintings hanging on the walls portraying people who worshipped their ruler, the people who were being punished and suffering from horrible punishments. There were paintings portraying kings and pharaohs.

When you walked along the hall, further away from the main corridor where the exit was and more importantly the golden throne, you could see the beautifully decorated door with a diamond on its knob. That room was Dipper’s favorite place inside the whole territory.

The library. The room had more books that you could ever see in your life, it was bigger than the British Library and contained the books about everything you could possibly imagine. If you wanted to know the cure for something, the library had all the knowledge and showed at least ten different ways to cure the illness. You could read all the information about deathly creatures to the most friendliest ones and read about their weaknesses.

The knowledge in that room was limitless.

Inside the library, just in front of the huge window was a table full of books. Books about illnesses and cures. The ingredients and the rarest plants of the world. The books about history and psychology. Behind the high pile of books, sat a boy with well styled brown hair. His eyes focused on one of the thickest books on the table, black bags under his eyes and showing that he hasn’t been sleeping.

Dipper ran his hand through his hair and pulled it with irritated manner, messing the brown locks. The boy closed his eyes and took a calming breath, before opening them again and rubbed the tiredness away. He has been sitting in the library whole day and hadn’t found nothing. Absolutely nothing, just the information that he already know.

It was hard for him to even find books from there because he had basically read all of them already. What can you say? The boy was hungry for knowledge. He loved to learn the new things, explore them by himself and find solutions for problems.

However the solution he was now looking for was no where to be seen. It felt like he was drifting further away from it and it was frustrating.

The boy flipped to the another page and read the sentence out aloud: ”— when a supernatural creature lose all their powers, will the consequences be either fatal or — I fucking know that already!”

Dipper slammed the book angrily to the ground and yelled in frustration. He hid his face in his hands and took a deep breath to calm himself down. This was totally hopeless and he felt like there was giant wall between himself and the solution for the problem.

The boy leaned on the back of the chair and sighed.

There was a knock on the door and with a small wave the boy made with his finger, the lock clicked and the door opened just slightly. It has become a habit for Dipper to lock the door of the room so he could study in silence and just relax.  
”M-master D-Dipper”, the small but manly voice called from the door.

The boy rolled his head lazily to his side and looked at the introducer with tired eyes, rising his eyebrow.

On the doorway, was standing an average size dwarf with messy black beard. His hair was comped behind his huge head and tied with ponytail and he looked like a butler all around. He was holding a heavy looking tray a golden teapot on it, glass bottle of water and a beautifully decorated jar of macarons.

”I-I brought your tea”, the dwarf said, shutting the door quietly and walking with careful steps towards the table partly because he was afraid that he would drop the tray and partly because the boy was no really stable when he was tired. All the creatures inside their Great Master Cipher’s territory knew that. Even Master Cipher himself.

The dwarf put the tray on the table and sighed in relief that he didn’t drop it, hoping that Dipper didn’t notice this. However he could feel the boy’s gaze on him all the time he was moving towards the table or standing still.

Dipper sighed and leaned on his hand, pulling the tray closer himself. ”Thank you, Belmir”, the boy said and opened the pot and smelled the tea. While the dwarf, Belmir watched in dumbstruck as the boy actually thanked him, Dipper took a bite of macaron with a thoughtful look on his face.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Belmir cracked a small smile behind his dense beard. ”W-would you like to have some tea, Master Dipper?” he asked and the boy nodded, not taking his eyes away from the window, where he could see beautiful red sky and black birds flying in circle.

As the tea cup was placed on the table in front of Dipper, the boy took the spoon stirring his tea and looked at it with blank expression: ”What do you think about life, Belmir? What is it or what is it made of?”

The dwarf stopped his movements and was completely caught off the guard. Putting the tea pot down on the tray, Belmir cleared his throat and frowned. ”Life, huh?”

”Yeah”, Dipper said and took a sip of his tea, turning now to look at the dwarf. ”Nature, the people in general”, the boy said and looked like he was thinking again, then smiling: ”How unfair it is, how it is a beautiful lie — giving you the thing you want but then how easily it takes the thing away, like stealing a lollipop from a little kid.”

”In my opinion, Mister Dipper”, the dwarf started, watching as the boy’s grin dropped, looking at him again with blank expression. It made Belmir feel a little threatened, but he kept his head and continued: ”The life is not laughing matter or lie. The life offers us possibilities to do whatever we want but sometimes it isn’t fair, like you said, but I think it is person’s own fault if they make the wrong decision.”

Dipper eyed the dwarf up and down before he smiled again and nodded. ”Good answer”, he told, leaning back and took a sip from his tea again, lowering the cup on the table. ”This is good tea, Belmir.”

Once again Belmir was caught off the guard of the unexpected kindness of the boy. The dwarf smiled happily and respectfully and bowed. ”It was my pleasure”, Belmir told and took the tray, leaving the jar of tasty pastries and the teapot on the table and walked towards the door. Just when he was about to turn the door knob, Belmir stopped and turned to look at Dipper again.

”To add something to your question, Mister Dipper”, Belmir continued and the boy stopped drinking his tea and listened him, without turning around. The dwarf smiled and turned to face the boy’s back again.

”I think that, the life couldn’t be nothing without your own family.”

The boy’s whole form froze, his shoulders stiffened and his thought broke. Dipper wasn’t able to think anything, just sitting there in silence, staring in front of him with no emotion and waited if the dwarf… if he dared to continue.

”My family has always been important to me”, the dwarf continued, not noticing the stiff state the boy was in and just smiled. ”I hope to see them someday. I have a daughter and lovely wife, waiting for me to get back and I love them so much… You are lucky that you haven’t lost anyone.”

Belmir chuckled a little, looking down to his feet, embarrassed that he was talking about himself and his family which he didn’t usually get chance to do. Not since he had came here, to the palace. You get in but getting it was not so easy to get out of here.

The dwarf rose his gaze back to Dipper and looked at him with curiosity. ”I am sure that you feel same about your own family, not Bill but your real family and they care about y—”

A pile of books flew down from the table, the tea was all over the red carpet, soaking it. The picture of the first pharaoh dropped from the wall and the window broke, making a huge crash echo through the library door and to the halls. The tray dropped on the floor.

Blink of the eye the boy was in front of him, rising the poor little dwarf against the wall from his throat. Dipper’s eyes were insanely wide and blazing with fury. He squeezed his hand around Belmir’s throat.

”What could you possibly know about my family?” the boy growled, tilting his head. ”Have I ever told you about my family, Belmir?”

The dwarf coughed and shook his head with terrified look, his breath wheezing as the boy’s hold tightened. His hands were trying to tear Dipper’s own off from his throat, but the boy seemed like he didn’t even notice his struggling.

Dipper huffed out a giggle and leaned closer. ”I was twelve years old when I arrived to Gravity Falls for the first time, my parents said that I and my twin sister would need some holiday in the middle of woods”, the boy started, taking a strange tone. ”All my life everyone had treated me like I was air, like I was just a nerd who had no friends. I had only my sister and family, but did they care?”

Belmir narrowed his eyes from pain and shook his head again, swallowing loudly.

”No, they didn’t”, Dipper mused and mockingly made a sad face before sniggering. ”So get this”, the boy started again, his grin widening. ”Two weeks later, when I had arrived to this shitty little town, I met the person who made my life so much better.”

Dipper sighed dreamily and eased his grip. ”He gave me power, the knowledge and made me feel like I was all worth it. Like I was someone important”, the boy told and closed his eyes at the memory, his grin turning now the gentle smile. ”No one has made me feel like that. It was amazing how good the attention would feel.”

The dwarf looked at the young boy, looking out of character and totally vulnerable. When Belmir had seen the kid for the first time, he had been looked weak. He had been weak, from outside and inside. But now… Now it was not even secret anymore but a very common discussion between all the servants inside the castle, wondering if Master Dipper had split personality, or if he was just getting mad with all the power. Or if it was frustration.

The first time the boy had arrived to Master Cipher’s territory and Master had claimed the kid to be his, the brunet boy had spent all his time in the library and reading. At first it was about learning new magic tricks, then it was healing the bad wounds, history, philosophy, human anatomy and everything what he could possibly found.

Belmir was sure that the boy already had all the knowledge to get even the greatest creatures to kneel down in front of him or Master Cipher. He had no idea what the boy was working on right now, no one did. Expect of course their Grand Ruler.

Dipper’s eyes opened and he looked at Belmir with cold stare, holding him up again with tight hold if not tighter. ”So don’t you ever dare”, the boy started furiously, his voice echoing in demonic way inside the library and his eyes blazing with bright blue color. ”To tell me or talk about me of my family, because you—” the boy snarled; ”—you don’t know _anything_ —”

* * *

 

The lower floor of the castle was all dungeons, which had cells with every side. There were cells with average size, bigger ones, small ones, the cell’s with electricity chairs in them. When you walked deeper you could find a circular room, the very same where the new owner of this territory was sitting. On his chair, middle of the room and eyeing the prisoners in chains and hanging on the wall like beautiful ornaments.

The blond demon’s gaze moved from across the room, stopping right in front of himself as someone was already waking up from the hard knockdown.

”And he is awake”, Bill cheered mockingly and watched as his mortal enemy finally opened his eyes and blinked at the dim light in the room. The man groaned at the pain on back of his head and tried to remember what had happened. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and then opened them, now seeing fully in front of himself.

And oh boy… He hadn’t ever wanted to be blind more than right now.

Bill snickered and leaned on his chair, twirling his cane around his wrist. ”I got to say Fordsie”, he started: ”The age don’t come alone.”

Stanford growled and tried to move, leap forward and strangle the demon. The only thing was, that he was chained to the wall which pretty much prevented him to move. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the chains and tried to pull his hands free.

Bill looked the show before him with an amused look and shook his head. ”No matter how hard you pull, that won’t work”, the demon said, leaning on his chair and glanced his nails and blowed into them. Then he leaned back forward and pointed towards the chains: ”You should be proud, old man.”

Stanford stopped his struggling and looked at the demon with confused look and furrowed eyebrows.

”It was your nephew who made those chains”, Bill told, his voice giving away the pride. Stanford narrowed his eyes. The demon was wearing his signature smirk on his lips, so it would definitely mean just one thing; he was lying.

”Well, that is not completely true”, the demon sighed finally, leaning back and pulling his blood red cloak closer his body. ”He gathered the information where to get the ingredients for those, slaves — no wait that is racism — goblins, yes goblins they got the ingredients and I”, Bill put his hand dramatically on his chest, blinking. ”I strengthened them with my magic.”

”So basically it means that, no matter how much you are struggling and trying to get free”, the demon said, crossing his other leg over another. ”You won’t succeed.”

Stanford eyed the demon, who had the calm posture on the chair. He was already acting like he was the king of the whole world, sitting casually and all ambitiously on the seat, an actual cloak around his shoulders and whirling his cane. The signature smirk back on his lips and that annoying looking stare in his visible eye.

”You are lying.”

Bill blinked and stopped his cane’s movement. ”Huh?”

”Dipper would never—”

Bill snorted and stopped the man’s sentence there. The blond whistled in amusement. ”I-I’m sorry but”, the demon started and shook his head. He leaned on his hand and patted his finger against his lower lip. ”Did you already forget how your nephew was the one who put you all—” Bill spread his arms and looked around the room, the others hanging from their own chains, some of them watching quietly and some of them still passed out. ”—out of cold yesterday.”

Then the demon smiled again, widely and whistled: ”Actually, even I was surprised by that force, he put in that spell.”

”He wouldn’t—”

Bill made a mocking face and pursed his lips. ”You got to do something about your dementia, Fordsie”, the demon said and frowned. ”You don’t want to be vegetable for rest of your live, do you?”

The man growled. ”Don’t make fun of me you filthy—”

”Oh no”, Bill grinned widely and shook his head in disapproval manner. ”That is not how you talk when there is children in the same room”, he continued, motioning towards Mabel and other young kids.

The girl looked furiously at the blond demon, sitting in the middle of everyone and talking about her brother like he was some kind of tool for him. Dipper was not a tool, he was a human being. Human being with all the rights. Human being who didn’t deserve to be controlled by this one eyed demon.

”I am not controlling your brother, Shooting Star”, the demon said with a calm voice and without looking at her. Mabel frowned and for a moment she was slightly scared that the blond had actually read her own thoughts. Her own private thoughts.

When Bill turned around, smiling cruelly and looking at her, the girl couldn’t help but cry out: ”You are lying! Dipper wouldn’t ever do this to us! He wouldn’t ever, absolutely never betray his own family just for some demon! He loves us and… and we all care and love hi—”

”Silence!” the demon shouted out, standing up from the chair. His form was blazing with redness, his eye glowing dangerously and hands giving out his signature blue flames. Mabel watched at the demon, with terrified eyes, tears threatening to drop down on her cheeks as she didn’t dare to move or even breath.

Bill moved his gaze from the girl to Stanley and then Stanford and then back at Mabel. He let out a cruel laugh, which actually turned into insane laughing fit, his voice echoing around the cell walls.

Then it stopped. As fast as it has even started.

”And you claim me to be the liar in this room”, the demon growled deeply, narrowing his eyes at the humans. His whole form looked suddenly so much bigger than it has been earlier. ”You claim to be his family, you claim… you even dare to say that you love him, care about him…”

Bill shook his head and crossed his arms, looking around the room again with bright smile. ”I actually find it absolutely hilarious how humans are able to lie even for themselves”, the demon giggled. ”How you are able to lie that everything is fine when one of your family member is literally dying inside and ready to sell his soul to, I don’t know… to a demon.”

Stanley was the first one to react, his eyes widening. ”You didn’t—”

”Of course I didn’t!” the demon said furiously, his cheerfulness disappearing. ”Like I could actually do that”, he muttered more to himself than others.

Then his cheerfulness came back again. ”But I got to say… The boy had potential, being the one to summon me, making deals with me”, the demon grinned and twirled his cane. ”Just perfect partner to choose on my side to rule the world.”

”So you choose an innocent child, just because he was useful and he got potential”, Stanley snarled, watching at the demon with hateful look. It was cruel to think how the poor boy got his mind played by this blond demon. ”You filled his head with all these thoughts and took an opportunity from his weak moment… He is just a too—”

Bill snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in front of the man’s mouth, shutting him up. He walked closer Stanley, with slow steps all the amusement long gone from his face’s features. ”But yes, at first I played with him”, the blond smirked. ”It’s not my fault that you humans are such a pathetic creatures and so easily to break.”

Bill tilted his head, eye widening. ”I thought that it would be an exiting opportunity to see the little Pine Tree, writhing on the forest floor in pain, crying out with his sweet little voice and crying his eyes out”, the demon giggled at the thought and smirked even more when he saw a horrified expression on Mabel’s face.

”But... I really have to admit that”, Bill said again. ”The thing I received was much better than seeing him writhing in pain.”

Stanford frowned and narrowed his eyes. ”What did you do, Cipher?”

Bill looked over his shoulder at the man, his grin widening and showing his sharp teeth but ignored the man’s question. He walked back to the central and leaned against the chair.

”Humans are greedy and stupid”, Bill started, watching at the ceiling. ”If I asked a huge group of humans which one would they prefer; money and fame or love and eternal friendship”, he moved his eye to look at the blond girl, the Northwest and smirked. ”Which one would you choose?”

Pacifica just swallowed, looking at the creature, demon she assumed, with wide eyes. She was terrified and never in her life would she thought about being in this kind of situation.

When she didn’t give any answer the demon snorted and grinned. ”It’s just like asking you want to be rich or poor”, he told and waved his hand. ”So don’t even bother to answer, Northwest.”

Pacifica blushed a little in embarrassment and moved her eyes on the floor.

”That’s why I hate humans, they are so—”

”If you hate humans that much, why haven’t you killed us already?”

Bill rose his eyebrow at the new voice and turned to look at the black haired boy, with black hoodie. The demon tilted his head and walked towards him and stopped when he was just few centimeters away from the boy’s face. ”Do you want me to kill you?”

The boy paled as Bill rose his hand, ready to snap his fingers with an evil grin on his lips. The boy gasped and closed his eyes and turned away, waiting for the death.

The blond snorted in amusement and walked away from the boy. ”You little flesh bags are amusing”, the mused, shaking his head. ”But to answer your question, because Pine Tree didn’t want me to.”

”And you are listening him?” the black haired boy asked again, with a scoff.

Bill rose his eyebrow and crossed his arms. ”Well of course I am listening him.”

”But if you hate humans why are you treating Dipper differently?” the boy continued; ”He is a human too, isn’t he?”

At that, the demon fell silent. A slow grin once again making its way on his lips, turning out to be impossibly wide.

He was about to say something when a sudden and loud crash was heard from upstairs. The crash, caused probably by window or mirror, Bill didn’t know. But he knew exactly why it had happened and by who. The prisoners looked up to the ceiling, frowning and everyone’s faces looked like they were wondering what on earth just happened up there.

”Shit, Dipper”, the demon cursed, ignoring the panicked looks the boy’s ”family” casted towards him. The demon took his cane and cloak from the chair; ”Not again.”

”What?” Mabel yelled and looked at Stanford with panicked look on her eyes. She then turned to look back at Bill. ”What about Dipper? What is going—”

But the demon had already snapped his fingers and disappeared from the dungeons.

* * *

 

”—you wouldn’t ever know how hard it is to try to find a cure to some stupid illness, which is corrupting your dearest person from inside!” Dipper yelled louder. He now put his other hand on Belmir’s throat too and squeezed. ”How everyday I am sitting here or those few years at the Shack reading millions of books, without finding any solution to anything!”

Dipper gritted his teeth as the dwarf let out a weak wheeze inside his throat. ”Without his powers the illness is ruining him, ruining the only person who gave me all this. The person who saved me, give me his love, the power and all things that my stupid family couldn’t ever give me!” the boy leaned closer and snarled his words out; ”You have a family, waiting for you, still caring about you somewhere… I don’t have anyone.”

Dipper leaned back, eyes mad with rage and shining with piercing blue color. ”I don’t have anyone but Bill and without him… There wouldn’t be you either”, the boy said easing his grip before squeezing hard again, his voice taking the demonic, echoing tone again: ”I am going to lose the only family I have left and you are here, telling me that _I AM LUCKY THAT I HAVEN’T LOST—_ ”

”Dipper!”

The boy flinched, turning to look towards the door. He saw wide eyed Bill standing there, fuming and just staring at the scene before him. Dipper gasped in realization and dropped the dwarf down on the floor. He took staggering steps back. The boy stared at his trembling hands and collapsed on his knees.

Immediately, the boy felt two familiar hands on his shoulders and leaned on the touch, gasping for breath. ”I-I…” he wheezed and tearfully turned to look at that single yellow eye. ”I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, he kept saying over and over again like it was a mantra.

Bill shushed him and rubbed circles on the boy’s shoulders with his thumbs. This was nothing new, to see Dipper lose his own temper. Actually it had happened few times lately, but to see the boy this shaken up by his own actions… That was not usual. That was actually pretty rare.

Dipper was composed, no matter what he did. Bill has seen the boy snap creatures in two pieces with his hands, he has seen the boy kill few humans with no mercy — coldness shining in his eyes — and after that even smiled cruelly to the small children whose parents those humans happened to be that the boy had just killed with his bare hands.

The demon frowned down to the boy and then sighed, when Dipper’s breath had evened out. ”Come on, get up”, Bill said and helped Dipper to stand up. ”Let’s get you to chambers.”

The boy gave a tired nod and leaned against the demon’s side, breathing in the familiar scent and seemed to calm down more.

As Bill started to walk towards the hall, out of the library, he glanced at the dwarf still wheezing but bowing down and thanking him all over again.

”Thank you, Master Cipher, thank you”, Belmir chanted, his voice cracking from the lack of air. Bill only watched him under his lashes and walked pass the creature to the hall. When he stepped over the door step, Bill rose his hand and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, there was loud and painful screaming which belonged to the dwarf, who was getting burned to death with bright blue flames.

* * *

 

Dipper sat down on their bed and held his hand against his forehead. Bill crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down to the boy worriedly. ”You calmed down?” he asked and the boy nodded. The blond then sighed and smiled amusedly. ”How many dwarfs are you actually going to beat up?”

Dipper rose his gaze on Bill, looking at him with blank expression. Bill sniggered at the look and walked to the big window. He admired the scenery outside before he pulled the red, heavy looking curtains in front of the window and waited if the boy wanted to say something.

”We are running out of dwarfs, you know?”

”Well, we wouldn’t if you wouldn’t go and kill them”, Dipper said. He stood up from the bed and walked in front of the large mirror. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked like a mess, which is kind of expected if you didn’t sleep in two nights a row. Being up forty-eight hours in a row is pretty harsh… for a human. Though, Dipper knew that he wasn’t exactly as human as he would be.

Dipper watched from the mirror as the demon walked behind him, throwing his cloak away and then wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Bill breathed in the boy’s scent and nuzzled his hair. ”That is because they hurt my precious, Pine Tree”, he mused and looked under his lashes at the mirror and met the boy’s eyes.

”Protecting?” Dipper said. He rose his hand to rest on demon’s and rubbed circles on it. Bill hummed and ran his free hand on Dipper’s chest, popping few buttons of the boy’s dress shirt open. The boy leaned to his touch, smiling happily, before his eyes snapped open and he dove away from Bill’s arms. ”No.”

Bill blinked and then pouted at him, starting to pull the boy closer again. ”Why? I am in need”, the demon whined. He rested his forehead against Dipper’s shoulder, kissing the skin between his shoulder and neck. ”Fordsie was mean to me, I need some comfort.”

Dipper giggled and ruffled Bill’s hair. ”As much as I would want to”, he told truthfully, pushing the demon away again. He placed his hands both side of Bill’s face and gave a light kiss on his lips. He pulled away then right away, looking sternly at the blond. ”But you need to take your medicine and go to bed, while I am going to take the shower.”

Bill blinked once. Then twice. ”Didn’t you just take one in the morning?” he asked and watched as the boy’s face paled a little. Dipper glanced away from him and moved his weight on the other foot. ”No”, he muttered. ”I went in the library to do some research.”

The demon groaned. ”Dipper, you need to take better care of yourself.”

”Bill”, Dipper said, suddenly looking more serious. ”Four years ago I promised you that I will fix this”, the boy said, playing with the thin fabric of Bill’s shirt. ”To get your powers back, get you out of here and… Elope.”

Bill adored Dipper’s determined look and sighed, shaking his head smiling. He brushed the boy’s hair back. ”You know that is not the reason to make yourself look like a shit, Dipper.”

Dipper’s determination fell and his jaw dropped. ”Did you just say I look like a shit?” he asked in disbelief. The demon grinned and nodded.

The boy narrowed his eyes and hit Bill’s chest. ”Just get in the bed, take your medicine and sleep”, he said irritatedly. He walked pass the demon, already undressing his shirt off and made his way towards their bathroom, which was connected with their bedroom.

Bill’s grin widened as he watched the boy’s back, when he walked towards the bathroom. The blond tilted his head and admired the way Dipper walked, his eyes traveling across the lithe body of his while swinging his hips probably just teasing him or doing it only unconditionally.

As if feeling the demon’s eyes on him, Dipper stopped by the door and looked at the blond with unimpressed look. ”Bill”, he said with a monotone.

Bill rose his hands up and sniggered. ”Yes, yes”, he said and send a wink towards the boy, while Dipper just shook his head and disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

 


	3. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When they come to take control, every man must play his role."  
> \- Saint (Invader)
> 
> EDITED - April 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooosh, the time flies by :))) ...it's actually an illusion, shhhh...
> 
> Anyway, here we have the very very very new chapter, with slight... *vinkvink* action. I am literally the most unholy person you could ever meet who just can't write smut. I just can't... I end up giggling like a ten year old little girl in the candy store I don't know :D
> 
> But anyways, here you go :3 I am sorry that this is about a week late, but I had some problems with this one and I am NOT proud of this chapter. It just feel like it's... plaaah ;___; But I really do hope you enjoy and ignore the grammar because like I have said, I will fix those :3  
> Tomorrow I will fix this one, I just wanted to put the new chapter here today since I was so excited, I don't know xD 
> 
> And I do not have life ;___; so sad, lol.

It was a week ago when that had happened. When Dipper had walked, with his family and with other villagers inside Bill’s castle. A week ago, when the boy had literally knocked his whole family and his friends out, with huge force of magic and thrown them inside cold prison cell, like cold hearted murderer. And the boy didn’t care. Not a single bit.

* * *

 

  
If the sun would shine still as bright as it had shone about two weeks ago when everything was normal it would have been the reason why the boy had woken up early. The brunet frowned as something bright shone right into his eyes and took a deep breath. He did not open his eyes yet, still feeling extremely groggy as he rolled his head to his other side, burying it into soft hair. He smiled a little as he felt arms tighten around his waist.

Then he frowned. Usually he didn’t wake up with someone beside him.

Dipper opened his eyes slowly and looked down, noticing that it was indeed Bill who was still, peacefully asleep beside him, a small frown on his forehead. The brunet blinked. Seeing the demon still sleeping so calmly made him wonder what the time was. Usually Bill was the one who woke up early and do his daily work inside his own study. Carefully, so that Bill wouldn’t wake up, Dipper turned to look on the wall, where the huge clock had been placed and frowned again.

”Bill”, the boy whispered and watched the motionless demon again. Only answer he got was a soft snore but he didn’t show any sign to wake up.

Dipper rolled now fully on his other side and slipped a little down, so he was at the same level with Bill’s face. He placed his other hand on the demon’s cheek. ”Bill, hey?”

The demon cracked his eye open and hummed, leaning against the boy’s touch and shutting his eye again.

”Why are you still sleeping?” the boy whispered. ”You should be up already.”

The arms tightened around him again and Bill frowned. He let out a small and tired chuckle, before his face’s features softened and relaxed again. ”I am not feeling very… well.”

All of sudden Dipper was more awake than he was earlier. He could feel the panic rising inside his chest and the vivid images of the past rushed right into his eyes. Shaking those thoughts and memories away the boy put his other hand on the demon’s forehead, not caring about the very uncomfortable position he was in.

”Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

”Don’t know…”

”Shit”, the boy cursed, his sleepy voice rising up couple of octaves as he tried to get his feet free from the sheets. ”Wait, I am going to get—”

”No! Just—” the demon said and pulled the boy closer so there was no space between them. Bill took a deep breath and then buried his face in Dipper’s chest, cracking his eye open again. ”Just stay here… with me… let’s talk.”

Dipper blinked again and nodded a little, allowing Bill to lean on him and stay there. ”O-okay”, the boy said, his voice still a little breathless from the shock and panic he had been just a while ago. ”What do you want to talk about?”

”Anything”, Bill muttered slowly. Dipper watched as the demon’s head started to nod, his eye lid blinking as he tried to stay awake. The brunet looked at the bags under Bill’s eyes and sighed, pushing the demon’s head on the pillow beside him and buried his face back in the blond locks. ”You should sleep more…”

Bill hummed and was already half asleep. It was actually very terrifying how vulnerable could the powerful demon look when he was sleeping, so easy to hunt down and just.. _kill_.

Dipper shuddered at the thought and squeezed the blond tighter against him. ”I swear that I am going to keep my promise, Bill”, the brunet muttered, placing a small kiss on Bill’s head and squeezed his eyes shut. It didn't take long time when Bill was sleeping again.

” _I will save you_.”

* * *

 

  
”That is not going to help, Ford”, Stanley muttered but loud enough so the man heard him. His brother shot him annoyed glare and yanked from the chains again. The author then shot a glare towards the chains and growled, not even thinking about giving up.

Stanley watched at his twin brother and his useless attempts to get himself and the others free from this hell hole. This hell hole which belonged to Bill Cipher and, well what the demon was suggesting, to Dipper Pines.

Stanley frowned and casted his look now on the dirty tile floor. He really didn't want to believe the things Bill said to them about Dipper, but somehow, the blond young man could be very convincing. Maybe Dipper really was that desperate that he did something what he didn’t think through. To summon demon and make deals with him…

Still the man couldn’t believe that Dipper was in his right mind. Bill was definitely controlling him, because there was no way the boy could be that cold hearted. Heck, Dipper was probably the least cold hearted person Stanley had ever knew in his whole life. It just didn’t make any sense…

Stanley heard soft sniffling and turned his gaze on his other side, where Mabel was. Poor girl…

The girl’s eyes were puffed and red, she hasn’t been sleeping all week even though she looked like she would pass out any moment. Mabel looked stressed out and Stanley couldn’t blame her. Even he felt stressed out.

Mabel just stared at the floor, her mouth forming words but nothing came out. She was just beyond shocked and she didn’t know what to do… At the situations like these, Dipper would be the one who solves everything, he would be the one who gets them out from sticky situation. Although this situation was a little bit more than just sticky.

”Mabel, dear…”

”You think it’s my fault?”

The girl’s voice, when she was asking the question was so small that Stanley almost missed it. But he heard it and he was shocked by it.

”Of course not, why would you even think about that?” Stanley almost yelled but kept his voice even. He watched as Mabel’s lower lip started to tremble again and she rose her head towards him, fresh tears shining in her big eyes. ”Because, I-I said some things to him… Before this all happened… never listened to him, causing him to snap completely and change sides…”

”He did not change sides”, Stanford interrupted harshly their conversation, finally giving up with the chains and was now just hanging there limply and tired. Stanley looked at him with risen eyebrow and even Mabel was brave enough to look at the other twin, her long, messy brown hair falling on her cheeks.

”Bill simply took his change when he had a weak moment”, Stanford growled. He was mad at himself believing that the kids were okay just because they ”Bill-proofed” the Shack. He was furious with Bill, since the demon would actually get one of his relatives into this mess too. This all was between him and Bill, and no one else.

Stanford was the one who started this, so he would also stop it.

”This is what we are going to do”, the author sighed and moved a little. His wrist were aching.

”You got a plan, Point Dexter”, Stanley asked and he got that same glare as response as he got earlier. And it really did say everything what Stanley needed, so the man just nodded and allowed his twin brother to continue.

”We are going to get ourselves free from these chains—”

”Oh yeah”, the boy with black hoodie, Robbie, scoffed and rolled his eyes. ”That is just amazing idea”, he continued his voice dripping with sarcasm. The boy was annoyed, no, beyond that.

Just few days ago he was walking through the bright streets of that little town, towards the music store to get his favorite band's new CD, when this all happened. If you asked Robby, he really didn’t remember much that day. The last thing what he remembered was running away from some kind of weird eye monsters with these bat wings and then… everything just went dark.

Then he woke up in this weird place, seeing that half of Gravity Falls’ town people were at the same place. He hadn’t ever been as confused in his life as he was in that moment.

”No offend you, old man”, Robbie started, moving a little and clenching his hands into fists because he was pretty sure he didn’t feel his hands anymore. ”But you have pretty much tried over, I don't even know how long to get yourself free and there really isn’t any sign of succeeding, so I wonder if your idea will be as much failure as—”

”Oh my God!”

Everyone turned to look at the other side of the room. A fuming blond girl was looking angrily at Robbie, looking between having a panic attack and strangling the teenager boy. She narrowed her eyes. ”Why don’t we all just listen what Mr. Pines has to say and be quiet a moment since I think that is our only opinion right now!” she snarled. ”I feel sticky, I feel dirty, I can’t feel my wrists and I… _I just want to go home_ …”

They watched as the girl’s head slumped and her shoulders started to shake, falling into silent crying.

Even Robbie, who is well known as a cold hearted and angsty teenager, felt sorry for her. He felt guilty for being so pessimist, for bringing everyone’s hopes down.

Hope… It was the only thing they had left right now.

”I’m sorry”, the boy muttered and turned to look from the girl to Stanford. ”Tell us your plan.”

A sudden commotion outside their cell caught everyone’s attention before Stanford was able to say anything about his plan. They noticed three creatures, a small and old gnome with a long white beard and two witches with long and ugly features standing not very far from their spot. They were talking quietly, probably gossiping something, they didn’t know. But even though they did talk quietly they still heard them, their quiet whispers echoing around the dungeons.

 _”Master Dipper has been really frustrated with his research lately”_ , one of the witches said.

 _”Poor boy, is he taking care of himself? I bet Master Cipher isn’t very happy about it… He really looks distracted”_ , the other answered, frowning in worry.

 _”Did you hear about Belmir’s death?”_ the gnome asked, crossing his arms.

_”Another dwarf, huh?”_

_”I heard he was killed by master Dipper.”_

_”No way, it had to be master Cipher who did it!”_

The witch, the taller one, whipped her long hair back and scoffed. _”I bet it was his own fault anyway, always blurting out nonsense.”_

_”Serves him right.”_

The three creatures walked pass their cell and didn’t even bother to look inside it, walking towards the stairs and leaving the humans look after them in shock.

* * *

 

  
The empty room echoed with foot steps as the demon circled the single chair in the middle of the wide space. The blond played with a golden dagger, whistling a familiar tune by some famous composer. He stopped in front of the chair and looked down, with a calm expression.

”So”, Bill started and tapped the dagger against his own shoulder, looking at the man under his lashes. The demon tilted his head and smiled, kneeling down on the man’s eye level. He dragged the dagger alongside the human’s cheek. ”Do I have to repeat my question?”

The man stared at the blond before him with those wide and terrified eyes, swallowing loudly. ”I-I…”

”Strike one”, Bill whispered. He made a deep cut on the man’s cheek and grinned as he yelled out in pain. The human wheezed and hung his head to look down. Bill rolled his eye and sighed, rubbing his eye tiredly still feeling pretty exhausted, even though he really did sleep pretty late today. He got up again and circled the chair where the human was tied on.

”I am not really on a mood today, you know?” Bill said and pursed his lip. He eyed the dagger with his tired eye and then glanced back to the human. ”So I am actually, can you believe it, _I_ ”, the demon cackled without any humor and leaned on the human’s personal space. ”I am begging you, to tell me where is that _thing_?”

The human gulped for air and demanded with a weak voice that he really didn’t know what the demon was talking about. Bill felt a rage building up in him and stabbed the man again, this time on his shoulder.

”And that was strike number two”, the blond said and straightened himself again, looking down at the man with cocked head. ”I don't think a human being can take many stab wounds”, the blond told more to himself than to the human. He looked down to his hands and shirt, noticing bloody stains on them and groaned. ”I hate to get my hands dirty…”

”I am asking you one more time, and I am actually being nice right now”, Bill said, his voice unusually hollow right now. He had lost all sense of humor of this situation and patience. He was a demon yes, and demons usually liked to see humans in pain. But the thing was, when ever the humans were tortured by someone, they usually gave up after a while. This human didn't.

Bill was a type of demon who really liked the challenge, liked to torture humans on their breaking point and play with their minds but right now, right now he was losing his patience. He was bored. Something about this human was so boring and so…

”Where is that thing which will help me to get out of here?”

The human looked at the demon in silence, his mouth gaping and making a good impression of fish.

”Answer me!” Bill roared and leaned in on the human’s personal space. ”I could actually snap my fingers and make your eyes pop out in a minute and your flesh burn, if I wanted to”, he growled and narrowed his eye dangerously. He enjoyed to see the human squirm on the chair in fear.

Just when Bill was about to stab the man again, the cell door opened and a tough looking wendigo who had found a new human body to posses, walked in and bowed to his ruler. Bill straightened himself and folded his arms. ”What is it?”

”Master, your guests have arrived and are waiting in the lobby”, the wendigo said, his deep voice echoing around the cell.

Bill cursed in his mind and let out a sigh again. He looked at the human and then the dagger, with an unusual calm look in his eyes. He hummed and watched as the human trembled, his eyes roaming over the weakened, meaty body.

”Well”, Bill said, shrugging. He took a step closer the human and with a quick motion with his hands, he cut the man’s head off. The blood poured down as the head dropped heavily on the tile floor, making a wet sound as it landed on the blood pool.

Bill scrunched up his nose. ”I didn’t get anything out of him anyway”, he continued. Bill turned to look at the wendigo quickly. ”You! Get someone clean this up before it rots… Last time when someone rot here, I had to sacrifice almost twenty gnomes to get this place clean again.”

”Yes, master Cipher.”

* * *

 

  
Dipper dropped the towel on the ground from around his shoulders and rubbed his neck. This evening will be the long one. Yesterday they had gotten the message from the other demons from high places — or low — and they were having a classic dinner. Dipper had been attending to these events just once, so he felt slightly nervous.

The other demons were very much different from Bill. While the blond was sarcastic and cheerful, the others seemed to be more tranquil and serious. So Bill definitely stood up from the group. But the funniest thing was, that even though the other's looked more tougher, they were all scared of Bill.

It wasn’t like the boy didn’t care about meeting these other high demon’s, it was just… He had been gone so long time and that’s why this felt so foreign for him.

Sighing, the boy took his boxers and jeans from the closet, putting them on and walked in front of the mirror.

Dipper tilted his head and pursed his lips, frowning to his reflection. His expression was mixed with tiredness and worry. After he had woken up this morning, too early in his opinion, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep again. He was too worried about Bill and how the demon had said he didn't feel good this morning. Dipper was sure he was about to get an panic attack if _that_  certain incident was repeated.

Shaking his head, the brunet ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he tried to get his birthmark under his hair. The boy straightened his dress shirt, buttoning it up and stuffing it under his jeans, before turning around and taking the vest with a golden back from the chair.

Just when he was about to put it on, Dipper heard the door lock clicking and saw as the door opened slowly. He watched from the mirror as Bill walked in, rubbing back of his neck and yawning. Bill noticed the boy’s stare and smiled: ”Oh you are dressed up already.”

Instead of answering Bill’s statement, Dipper rose his eyebrow and eyed the blood on the demon’s shirt. ”Please tell me, you are not going to wear that at the dinner”, the boy said with unimpressed tone and turned his focus back on his own outfit, buttoning the vest and smoothing it down, watching from the corner of his eye as the demon walked to their big wardrobe.

Bill hummed and then a slow grin made its way on his lips. ”Why not?” he sang, eyeing up and down the boy who was so focused on himself in front of the mirror. ”I think red color suits me very well, don’t you think?”

”Well”, Dipper dragged on and turned to look at the demon a smile playing on his lips. ”I do think you look pretty attractive all sweaty and bloody”, the boy said walking towards him, still smiling as if hinting something which Bill couldn’t help but rose his eyebrow. The boy stopped in front of the demon and took the dirty shirt as the blond offered it to him before patting his shoulders. ”But I don’t think our guests will think same way as I do.”

”So I am not attractive to our guests?”

”No”, Dipper said bluntly and stepped away from the demon. ”Only I am allowed to see you all sweaty and bloody”, he added quietly. Dipper knew he didn’t even have to turn around to see that the demon’s face was as bright as million candles and same time very mischievous.

Bill ran his hand through his hair and took the clean shirt from the closet. ”Well, you are lucky that I think also that this-” the demon gestured his form and winked. ”-is all for your eyes only.”

Dipper only hummed and watched down to the papers on the nightstand on Bill’s side of bed, totally lost on his own world again. That happened always when he was reading something interesting.

The papers were reports from the last night. Bill had send a scout on the town to do some tracking, ever since his family — Dipper scowled mentally — had basically freed them all. They were probably planning some revolution against Bill or something. Well, of course that wouldn’t even work.

Bill rolled his eye as the boy didn’t even acknowledge him. He put his hand in his pocket, adjusting it and when something met his fingers, he frowned. Bill pulled his hand out and opened his fingers to see what on earth— _Oh_.

Bill smiled down to his hand, before turned his gaze back on the boy — still focused on the papers, an adorable and thoughtful pout on his lips. The demon walked behind him and wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist, kissing his neck.

”I have something for you”, the blond said, smiling against the neck. Dipper sighed and dropped the papers back on the nightstand. ”Bill, we don’t have time to—”

”Not that”, Bill said quickly his smile dropping. He unwrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and let the brunet turn around, blinking up to him with curious and big brown eyes which Bill was so fond to. The demon fought the urge to kiss him and just took a hold on Dipper’s hand and placed something on it. ”Just a small present.”

Dipper blinked confusedly and looked down on his hand. There was laying a clean and bright, golden necklace with a small diamond on it. The boy’s eyes widened and he looked up to Bill.

”You like—?”

”Who did you rob?” Dipper asked quickly. Bill blinked at him and let out a shocked, but usually cheerful laugh. ”I did not rob anyone, Dipper”, he chuckled and took the necklace from the boy. He opened the lock and motioned the boy turn around, so he would put it on. ”I made it myself.”

”With your powers?”

”No with my thighs”, Bill answered sarcastically. ”Yes, with my powers, Dipper.”

”Bill you really shouldn’t—”

”Dipper, just… just thank you is good”, Bill said calmly and tilted his head, grinning. ”And maybe a kiss too.”

Dipper chuckled and tilted his head to give a kiss on the demon’s lips. ”Thank you, Bill.”

”Anything for you”, Bill answered with satisfied smile. As Dipper pulled away, Bill tilted his head to look at the necklace. ”Oh look at that, it fits you.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, just in time when he heard a knock on their door. With a frown, the boy looked at Bill and then back to the door, seeing that even Bill didn’t have idea who would it be. The boy unwrapped himself from the demon’s hold and left to answer to the door.

The brunet started to pull the door open, when a high pitched squeal met his ears — making even Bill startle and drop his bowtie on the ground — and someone’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, hugging him. Dipper was pretty sure that this is what the heart attack felt like.

”W-what—”

”Oh my! Dipper, it’s really true!” the person — a woman Dipper guessed from the long, white and curly hair — around his neck particularly yelled in excitement. ”You are back!”

”U-umm, who—”

The woman gasped and pulled away. Her eyes shone bright red, almost pink as she looked at the boy with offended gaze. ”I can’t believe you don’t remember me, Dipper!” she said, biting her lip with innocent look, making it look so fake that everyone could notice that.

Dipper blinked and then the realization hit him. A grin spread across his lips and he pulled the woman in for another hug. ”Oh my God, Anastasia!”

”Yay, you remembered”, the woman giggled happily, for a moment reminding the brunet from Bill and his own cheerfulness.

Anastasia De Witt, her royal highness. And also, one of Bill’s cousins. She was a character to remember, and Dipper felt bad for forgetting her at first. She was also a demon, but actually a succubus. Her bright, curly hair shone like a diamond and her eyes were like rubies. Anastasia was beautiful for her age — which was really touchy subject for her. Even thought Anastasia acted like a child in candy store, she was even older than Bill. And Bill was somewhere near three thousand, Dipper thought. Well, actually he had no idea not that he even cared.

When Dipper first met Anastasia, the woman had been like an ice queen towards him. Always tricking the boy and telling him all kinds of lies, but when she learned how much the boy meant for Bill and how intelligent the boy was and how Dipper would do anything to accomplish Bill’s goals, the succubus grew liking him.

Bill sighed at the two and walked towards them, yanking his human away from the succubus, scowling at her. ”Don’t get too friendly there, _Ana_ ”, the demon growled, jealousy clear in his voice and he didn’t even bother to cover it. Dipper pulled himself away from the blond and smiled a little at Bill’s possessiveness. He took a bowtie from Bill’s hand and started to put it on on demon, helping him.

Anastasia clicked her tongue, amusedly and waved her hand. ”Don’t be silly, Cipher”, the woman giggled and licked her lips. ”Even thought little Dipper here is handsome and so cute that I would definitely devour him alive-” her smile grew as Bill’s eyes started to get redder. ”-he is not a woman.”

Anastasia hit Bill playfully on his shoulder. ”So don’t worry, Cipher”, the woman said winking, flipping her hair over her shoulder. ”I will not steal your human.”

The woman watched as Dipper tied the demon’s bowtie and then helped the blond on his suit jacket, and she tilted her head. ”Speaking of handsome though”, Anastasia said slowly and walked towards Bill. She placed her long, red nailed hand on the demon’s cheek and — pinched. ”My little Bill has grown up so much, I can’t believe it.”

Bill narrowed his eye and then swatted the woman’s hand away, his face telling her to stop. But of course, because of Anastasia’s personality she just continued: ”I have been away for a month, just because of the problems in my country you know, but still you have grown up so much — oh but those freckles on your nose are still—”

Dipper shook his head and tuned out the woman’s rambling, leaving Bill rub his temples as he tried to keep his own temper composed.

The brunet looked on the huge, decorative clock on the wall and gasped. ”We are going to be late, Bill”, he told and cut between the woman’s rambling, causing her to stop. Anastasia looked at her own clock around her wrist and gasped dramatically.

”Oh you are right”, the woman said. ”Oh, and I still have to go and fix my lipstick and — well see you at the dinner, you two.”

”Yes, see you”, Dipper said and Bill waved with a fake smile, and then slammed the door close maybe a little bit too hard. The brunet watched at him with amusement and Bill just growled.

”I _hate_ her.”

* * *

 

  
”Master Cipher, Master Dipper”, the dark blue haired demon said, turning away from his company of beautiful female demons, bowing to the pair as they walked inside the dining room. Dipper smiled and Bill nodded his head, they both bowing back to him.

”Good evening, Amaymon”, Bill greeted respectfully, even though he had just ten minutes ago complained how much he hated to meet the other nobles and demons and how he hated these meetings. ”How is the south?”

Amaymon chuckled and took a sip from his drink. ”I must say that humans there”, the spirit demon said, shaking his head. ”They are such an easy types to break.”

Bill grinned and patted the man’s shoulder. ”Its good to have you here tonight, now if you’ll excuse me.”

”Yes of course”, the man said and bowed as the blond demon walked towards the other guests. Amaymon turned to look at Dipper, who was about to walk after Bill, and smiled to the boy. ”It’s good to see you too, master Dipper. I am glad you are doing well and back with us.”

Dipper blinked and flashed a respectful smile. ”Thank you, sir. It’s good to see you on good health”, the boy told and then looked after the demon, who has now stopped to talk a group of elders and glancing over his shoulder to motion Dipper follow him. The brunet nodded and then looked at the blue haired demon again. ”I hope you’ll have a great evening-” Dipper looked behind the demon and smiled again, bowing: ”-ladies-” and with that he walked towards Bill.

Dipper stopped next to Bill and felt immediately as the demon wrapped his arm possessively around his waist, pulling him closer and flush on his side. Dipper took a drink the small dwarf offered him and then focused on listening the conversation in front of him.

”—it’s just an amazing opportunity, you know?”

”Yes, indeed. Oh how I would kill to have that kind of position, such a shame that he picked that petty and fake girl—”

Dipper blinked. ”Hey, Bill”, the boy whispered, motioning Bill lean closer so he could whisper in his ear. The demon hummed as an answer and focused on his human, listening what he had on his heart. ”What are they talking about?”

Bill pursed his lips and let out a breathy laugh. ”To be honest”, he said and grinned towards Dipper. ”I have no single idea.”

Dipper rose his eyebrows, flashing his famous unimpressed look just designed for Bill. ”So you are telling me you haven’t listened at all?”

”Nope”, the demon answered, popping the ’ _p_ ’ and then took a sip form his drink, drinking his whole glass empty with only one go. It was clear that the blond was very bored. ”I told you I hated theses kind of events.”

Just when Dipper was about to say something smart to this situation, someone started to ring a spoon against the wine glass, getting everyone’s attention towards her. Dipper’s eyebrow rose further as he saw Anastasia standing before the dinner table and smiling: ”The dinner is served, everyone.”

The guests walked towards the table, everyone taking their own places not sitting down just yet before the host was on his own place. Bill walked on the other end of the table and motioned everyone to sit down. He pulled the chair for Dipper, like a gentleman would do before sitting down himself.

The dinner went smoothly. They talked. Bill was talking mostly with nearby demon’s about their lives and accomplishments while Dipper talked with Anastasia, who had seated on the boy’s other side while Bill was on the other side.

The boy listened as the succubus told him about her last years, how she had almost married the most amazing girl, only being betrayed by her. At this point, Dipper was about to say something reassuringly, but Anastasia just laughed and waved him off saying that it was okay since they punished the girl harshly. Betraying their master was the most horrible crime you could ever make. At least in demon laws.

”So”, the woman said, playing with her wine glass. ”The little birds told me that your family is inside the territory”, the tension on Dipper’s shoulders didn’t go unnoticed by her and Anastasia gave him a sympathetic look.

Dipper sighed, a frown on his face, and leaned against his chair. ”Yes, they are”, he told shortly, giving a hint that the conversation was over and there was no need to push him to tell more. And Anastasia understood this. The succubus smiled and leaned closer the boy, brushing the brown hair back.

”It’s good to have you back at _home_ , Dipper”, the woman said and rose her glass for a toast. Dipper returned the smile and took his own glass, clinging it against Anastasia’s.

”It’s good to be _back_.”

* * *

 

  
After the dinner, the guests left some of them insisted staying inside the castle and leaving early on the morning. Bill had excused himself rudely at first, pulling Dipper along with him with a bottle of wine. Anastasia had given them a knowing look as the demon particularly dashed out of the dining room, not bothering to say good night or anything.

Bill had just closed their room’s door, when Dipper slammed him against it. With a groan, Bill pulled the boy’s face closer and didn’t waste anymore time to kiss those all too delicious and pink lips, he had been aching for whole evening. Almost dropping the wine bottle on the floor, Bill caught the boy from his middle and let Dipper wrap his legs around his waist.

Bill walked clumsily and carefully towards their bed, his focus fully on the lips on his. The dmeon pulled away, smirking at the whine Dipper made and dropped him ungracefully on the bed, before collapsing on top of him, hovering over the brunet’s body and eyeing him up and down.

Bill leaned down, nuzzling the brunet’s neck. Dipper giggled a little and noticed that the demon was basically purring against his skin between his neck and shoulder. Then he yelped as Bill left a mark there, glaring towards now smirking demon.

Dipper rose his eyebrows Bill’s gleeful expression and flashed his own mischievous smirk. Within a second their position had changed and the brunet was now hovering over Bill’s body, while the demon looked at him with wide eye, before the lustful glint returned in it.

So there they were now, Dipper on Bill’s lap, while the demon leaned on the headboard, kissing his human fully and passionately on the lips, all teeth and tongue. The wine bottle on the nightstand, half empty and Bill’s glass on the bed beside them, marking the white sheet with dark velvet color.

Dipper pulled back from their heated kiss, the wine glass still in his hand as he smiled down to the demon from his position, sitting on the blond’s lap. ”Well”, the boy said, feeling a little light headed from the alcohol he had enjoyed today, playing with Bill’s now loose bowtie while Bill was busy unbuttoning Dipper’s own shirt, vest long gone on the floor.

”Was it so bad? The dinner?”

Bill rose his eyebrow at Dipper’s question, but then shook his head. He pulled the boy closer from his waist, breathing in the delicious scent and hummed contently. ”No”, he muttered, his eyes feeling heavy. ”You were there, I was able to be calm.”

Dipper chuckled and drank his wine down, letting the glass drop from his hold. He pulled Bill’s head in for a what must be twentieth kiss in half an hour and pulled away almost immediately, licking his lips, while the demon gulped.

Bill smirked: ”That is some good wine.”

Dipper returned the smirk and leaned in again, giving light butterfly kisses on the demon’s lips. ”Such a pity that it is empty now”, the brunet whispered, his eyes half lidded. Bill looked on the night stand and breathed: ”What do you mean? It’s still—”

Dipper waved his hand and then the bottle was on the floor, crashing and spilling the wine everywhere on the red carpet and staining it. ”No, it’s empty”, the brunet smirked, shivering as he felt Bill’s hand sneaking under his shirt. Dipper slipped the blond’s bowtie off and didn't waste anytime to open the demon’s shirt. He leaned to place some kissed on Bills collar, listening as the demon let out enjoyable sounds.

”Fuck, I love it when you get all aggressive”, the blond muttered, tilting his head a little, slipping his hand lower, making the boy jump and let out a breathy laugh. ”Oh yeah?”

”Oh definitely”, Bill said and for the second time this evening, their position changed, Bill trapping slightly tipsy boy under him and smirking down at his expression. ”This is the side of you that only I can see… That’s why it is so, hmm, likable.”

Dipper hummed and wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, pulling him closer. ”Should I be aggressive more often then?” he asked, quietly.

”Yes”, Bill answered shortly and leaned down to abuse the boy’s lips again, enjoying every little sound the human made and couldn’t help but response to them himself as well. He felt as Dipper desperately started to rip his shirt off and from their position it was not the easiest task to complete. Bill was actually so close to just rip the Dipper and his own shirt off without even opening all the buttons.

The session was just about to get more heated that you couldn’t call it a regular make out session anymore, when a loud explosion echoed from the halls, startling them.

Breathing heavily, Dipper looked around still in daze from their actions but tried to get his brain work by shaking his head. ”W-what?”

Bill swallowed and ran his hand through his hair. He got up from the bed, carefully avoiding the broken glass on the carpet and without buttoning his shirt walked to the door, yanking it open. What he saw was panicking guests running around, his soldiers telling orders to others and Anastasia, who was running towards him.

”What the fuck is going on?” Bill asked furiously. Anastasia opened her mouth, but closed it immediately when she took in the blond’s appearance and saw Dipper sitting on the bed, hastily buttoning his own shirt and adjusting his look.

” _Ana_?!”

Bill’s demanding voice got the woman back from her trance and she shook her head. ”Someone had invaded your territory, Bill”, the woman hissed moving away from the gnomes, who ran towards the main hall with their small weapons. Anastasia leaned towards her cousin and her frown deepened. ”I don’t think it is some supernatural creature”, she told truthfully.

Bill only hummed, agreeing with the succubus. The blond sighed, feeling annoyed that his peace and his moment with his human had been interrupted and turned to look at Dipper, who was already fully dressed and walking to the door, Bill’s bowtie, cane and suit jacket on his hand and offered them to the demon.

The demon put his jacket on, taking his cane and stuffing his bowtie on his pocket, feeling like there was no time for this.

”Dipper and Anastasia, come with me”, the demon said and started to walk towards his own study.  
Dipper had been inside Bill’s study only once. All he could remember form it was that it was almost as big as the library here, full of books and shelves with different potions and ingredients. There was this huge table, which had a huge map laid there, with needles and markers on top of it. A big window which brought the light to the room and where you could see the whole town and its ruins.

On their way on the Bill’s room, the demon spotted the general who also seemed to notice them, since she stopped talking with her soldiers and walked towards Bill. The general was tall woman, with light blue skin and black hair. You could actually mistook her for a man, like Dipper had, but no, she was a woman.

The general bowed before she started talking. ”Master Cipher, we have captured one of the uninvited guests and he is now being held in dungeons.”

Bill nodded and turned to look at Dipper. ”Dipper, I want you to take care of this, okay?” he asked, frowning half in worry and half in determination and trust for his human. Dipper blinked, feeling slightly surprised but then nodded. The demon took a deep breath and then placed a small kiss on the boy’s cheek. ”Be careful.”

”You too”, Dipper said, returning the kiss before he followed the general to the huge doors which would lead to the dungeons.

Bill watched after them, with solemn expression before he looked at Anastasia. ”You are going to help me with something.”

* * *

  
The dungeons were as chilly as Dipper remembered. His foot steps echoed through the halls and he watched every little cell on their way. There were many kinds of prisoners, some humans and some creatures. Either they were actual prisoners or then they were just being punished and isolated from their own.

Dipper watched as the general stopped in front of one of the smallest cells and motioned the boy go inside. The brunet noticed a man, actually very familiar looking one, sitting against the wall, his hands being tied up.

”The invader is being held here, I will wait you outside.”

”Yes, thank you”, the boy said and opened the cell door. The rusty steel screamed and Dipper winced a little to the sound. He noticed that the man had heard him arriving and rose his gaze to the brunet, who slammed the cell door shut. The man's eyes widened comically.

”You—” the man gasped, his voice hoarse. ”You are the very same boy who insisted telling us about supernatural things of Gravity Falls… the same boy who called the zombies and almost—”

Dipper smacked the man, the government agent, across his cheek and growled. ”I think I will do the talking, okay?” he hissed and saw as the man spat some blood on the floor. Dipper let out a heavy breath and folded his arms in front of his chest. ”Are you the only one?”

The man blinked up to him with confused expression. ”What—”

Dipper kicked the man’s stomach. He kneeled down on the agent’s eye level and smirked evilly. ”I am being nice here, so it’s better for your sake if you would just answer the question and not act so stupid?” the boy said, gripping the man’s hair, yanking from it and pulled his head back. ”So, are you the only one in here?”

The man opened his mouth and let out a weak yes. Dipper gritted his teeth. He let go of the man’s hair and stood up, stepping on the agent’s foot and heard a crunch. The agent yelled in pain. ”Liar”, the brunet snarled and stepped on the broken foot again. How dared this human lie straight his face and how dared he invade Bill's territory.

”Okay, okay, okay!” the man cried and Dipper let his foot go. The agent took a deep breath, stopping himself from crying -- refusing to show any weaknesses -- as he nodded, locking his eyes with Dipper’s cold ones. ”No… N-no, there are o-others..”

”How many?”

”T…twenty…”

Dipper draw in breath and snapped his fingers. Immediately the small cell was filled with painful crying and yelling as the man’s other arm took an unnatural look. Dipper stepped closer again and particularly dropped himself on sitting position in front of the agent, enjoying the week cries of pain a satisfied grin playing on his lips.

The man looked at him fearfully, flinching at the bright blue eyes which were staring at him. ”Y-you are insane”, he muttered. Dipper blinked once and then twice. He fell into mad giggling and threw his head back, running his hand through his messy brown locks. ”Maybe”, he told, smiling widely his eyes shining. This was amusing.

The agent let out a low growl. ”We-we are going to- to stop you… to stop, Cipher… to end him and…” the man muttered with unsteady voice, stopping his sentence as the boy’s face fell again into cold stare. Slowly, Dipper rose up from his sitting position and stared down on the agent, who didn’t dare to meet his eyes again. They were so full of coldness and emotionless.

Dipper sighed, cracking his neck before he just simply knocked the man out.

”Weak”, he muttered as he made his way towards the cell door. He opened the rusty door again and motioned the general take him. ”We are taking him to that isolated cell over there.”

The general blinked and frowned. ”But master Dipper”, she started carefully, feeling the bloodlust aura coming off the boy and took a small step back. ”That cell is currently occupied by—”

”I know”, Dipper stopped her and grinned. ”I think it is time for me to pay a visit, don’t you think?”

* * *

 

Stanford’s eyes shot up as he heard the cell door open. He watched at the other people in the room, seeing the fearful expressions on their faces as they waited for Bill to step in and start verbally abuse them again, with his shrill and annoying voice.

The man caught Mabel’s reaction and saw as her eyes suddenly widened and she let out a gasp.

The man was thrown into the cell by the tall woman, who immediately walked away as her deed was done. She bowed to her right side and instead of her, the shorter person — a boy maybe — walked in and shut the door, with loud slam. Gracefully, this person walked over the man, not using his hands but magic as he levitated him on the chair middle of the room. The very same chair where Bill had sat last time he had been here.

The small candles were lit up and they finally could make out this person’s features.

And oh boy how the Pines’ hearts jumped, seeing who was their visitor with a calm eyes and smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> succubus - a female demon  
> Amaymon - Evil Spirit, king of South
> 
> SOOO! The questions are:  
> what is the promise Dipper had made to Bill? ;)  
> why is Dipper like this?  
> what on earth is he actually :D human? demon? ...ooooor ;))))))


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't fear the enemy that attacks you, but a fake friend that hugs you."  
> \- unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! have a chapter which is not only late as shit but also so tiny that you need a microscope to see it... maybe even that won't work D: UGH!
> 
> But honestly I am so sorry that this is so short! This was actually so much longer when I wrote this but then I had to edit it and noticed how much useless and meaningless crap there was and AHHAHHAHHAH here is the short one and I am NOT. HAPPY ;____;  
> *sigh*

The orders echoed through the halls as the dwarfs, gnomes, demons, wendigos and other weird creatures ran towards the main hall, in order to stop the attack from unfamiliar party. Bill, with Anastasia behind him, walked quickly up to the stairs and towards his own room. He had pretty clear idea who were these guys who had chosen just a right moment — the moment when Bill was sure anything couldn’t go wrong anymore — to attack.

Bill opened his study room’s heavy door, offering Anastasia go in first. He closed the door behind himself and walked straight to his desk, frowning down to the map.

Instead of following him, Anastasia stayed put and just watched as the demon went straight to the work. The woman frowned at Bill’s behavior as if he didn’t have just send Dipper to the dungeons where the boy’s family would be located, and the boy had said he was not ready to see them or be near to them.

”Bill”, the woman said, only getting a hum for a response but Bill did not rise his gaze from the map. Anastasia folded her arms in front of her chest and walked slowly on the other side of the table, looking at her cousin with troubled look. ”Why did you send Dipper to dungeons, even though you know about—” the woman moved a little uncomfortably. ”—well, that they are there.”

Bill stopped his working and slowly rose his gaze from the map and the markers to Anastasia. The one single eye met those ruby ones and the demon just stared at the woman, as if not knowing what to answer.

”Bill.”

”To ease his blood lust, I think”, the blond finally said, turning back to his work and not saying anything more. He really wanted to get the plan over with and find out who was the responsible for this — this invasion and destroy them, without any casualties on his side. Bill also wanted that Anastasia wouldn’t ask anymore questions about his own reason why he did it.

Anastasia looked at him, her eyes widening at the demon’s statement. She dropped her arms to her sides. ”What do you mean about easing his blood lust? What—”

”Exactly what I said, Ana.”

”But that doesn’t—”

”Look”, Bill sighed. He dropped the marker down and looked at the woman with a look which was bot annoyed and tired. ”He has been under a lot of stress lately—” the demon frowned. ”—and I if someone know him, he is at his breaking point”, the demon let out a weak chuckle, his face’s features turning into something what the succubus couldn’t quite read. ”I have seen him broken before, Anastasia, I don’t want to see that again…”

”But—”

”Ever!”

”I know you don’t want to see that, and neither do I”, Anastasia said, her voice cracking. She but her hands on the table, leaning forward. ”But Bill… Meeting those — those meat sacks won’t help him!”

Bill rose his eyebrow: ”Are you sure?”

The woman scoffed and spread her arms dramatically. ”Of course I am sure”, the woman all but screamed, her shrill voice echoing in the big room. ”He has just taken his form of—”

” _Anastasia_!” Bill now yelled, stopping his cousin’s rambling. He looked at her slightly furious, but it disappeared almost immediately, knowing that he had no reason to be mad to his own relative. ”Dipper is… he is a special case, okay? He —” the demon sighed, ”He has these moments, when he doesn’t think and just… Just kills without any emotions on his face, trust me I have seen that many times.”

”But”, Anastasia started carefully. ”Isn’t that the good thing? Not feeling anything while killing.”

”Yes it is”, the demon answered immediately. ”But the point is that, Dipper takes it way too far… That is not him, it’s like he is totally different person while killing someone”, Bill turned to look out of the window. ”It’s because of all the emotions and hurt — caused by his family — that he has been keeping inside himself way too long, it’s his defense mechanism to lock away his emotions.”

Anastasia stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say this.

Bill rubbed back of his neck. ”He has to learn to control his temper and the best way to do it is—”

”— let him meet his family, the ones who caused it.”

”Yes.”

Anastasia leaned back on the table. ”I understand you point, Bill”, the woman said,smiling sympathetically. She dropped her smile then. ”But don’t you think it is risky? Because of that six fingered guy?”

Bill chuckled, shaking his head still not turning away from the window. ”No” he said shortly and added; ”Dipper won’t betray me.”

”Bu—” Anastasia stopped her sentence and looked at Bill’s expression. She realized something and whatever she was going to say to the blond demon, flew out of the window. The look in Bill’s eye was the familiar and Anastasia knew that she had seen it somewhere, long time ago. It was the very same look Dipper had whenever he was with the demon alone, happiness and no longer just desire, possessiveness or lust, but something deeper.

Anastasia hung her head and smiled down to the table. ”You are right.”

* * *

Stanford watched the familiar figure standing in the middle of their cell. The boy looked around the dark room and hummed, as he saw all painfully familiar faces staring at him, expressions giving away shock, anger and sadness — maybe a little confusion too.

Dipper whistled and put his hands on his hips, smiling widely. ”I got to say that I am surprised”, he started. ”That you are all in your right minds —” the boy stopped and giggled, ”—expect for McGucket, but that is not surprise at all”, the brunet said, looking at the old man other side of the room.

”Dipper…” Mabel whispered and looked at her brother up and down, taking in the healthy look — more healthier than he had ever been. His skin inked with black and golden tattoos and those stylish clothes, rings, earrings, expensive looking diamond necklace… There was no way this person was the same Dipper they had spend the summer, the same Dipper she had lived with.

”What— you look—”

”Different?” the boy asked, rising his eyebrow and his smile never leaving his face. He hummed: ”Yeah, this may be a little upgraded version of myself”, the boy twirled around and his eyes stopped on the man next to Stanley — who surprisingly hadn’t said anything yet, only staring and clearly thinking.

The boy’s smile fell and when he stared at Stanford. He watched as the man ran his eyes up and down his form, clearly shocked what he was seeing. Dipper pursed his lips and hummed, a chuckle escaping through his lips: ”You know, I could have sworn that at least you had escaped.”

”I wouldn’t ever leave my family, I wouldn't ever hurt them like that”, Stanford snarled, narrowing his eyes and looking at his great nephew still in slight shock by his appearance.

The brunet snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest. ”Of course you wouldn’t”, Dipper sneered, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Oh nothing”, Dipper said and shrugged. ”I—” Dipper pointed at himself and started to walk towards the man slowly. ”—just personally find it absolutely hilarious that you don’t want to hurt your own family, while you actually were away about what? Thirty years perhaps”, the boy continued. He stopped in front of the man, only few meters space between them.

”That was just because—”

”And truthfully—” the boy giggled and grinned, tilting his head up to look right into the man’s eyes. ”I don’t even know you at all, so you, _Stanford_ , are basically a total stranger.”

”I was not able to—”

”Oh and, get this—” Dipper continued with overly cheery voice. ”—I had always wanted to meet the author of the journals, but he ignored me!” the boy laughed. Dipper spread his arms. ”The only person who I thought would understand me, ignored me completely… So still saying you would never hurt your family?”

”Dipper you know that isn’t—”

”And then there is _you_ ”, Dipper interrupted Stanford and turned to look at Stanley. The boy kicked the rock, before he slowly walked in front of the man, keeping a wider distance to him than his twin. ”Whole summer, Stanley”, the boy said, looking sadly at him — clearly fake, they all knew, and shaking his head. ”Lies after lies after lies… Mocking me with my sister, always pulling my strings, having absolutely zero faith in me.”

”Kid, I—”

”And then there is that”, Dipper sighed, rubbing his right temple. ”Your pathetic attempts to get everything back to normal as if you haven’t done anything at all”, the brunet dropped his arm on his side and shook his head again, looking at the conman with disappointed expression. ”When do you learn.”

Stanley noticed that it was not an question and unlike his twin brother, the man just hung his head and didn’t say anything to the brunet boy in front of him. He knew Dipper was right…

Dipper turned his attention now on the girl, hanging on Stanley’s side. She was looking at him with big, terrified and sad brown eyes. Dipper snickered and leaned closer to the girl looking straight into her eyes. ”You are maybe the worst of them all, Mabel.”

The girl flinched how cold her brother’s voice was when he addressed her name so coldly. Never had she thought her actual brother — the one she had spent her whole childhood with, laughed, danced, cried, spent their birthdays — would be the one who was behind this all… partly.

”I don’t know where to start”, the boy muttered, folding his arms and tilting his head. Dipper pursed his lips and seemed like he was in deep thoughts. The he snapped his fingers: ”Oh I know! All the boys you have put before me, the way you keep making fun of me or all the things I have done to you — saved you, sacrificed my own needs.”

Mabel whimpered. ”I am sorry, I am so, so sorry, Dipper”, the girl cried, trying to get her brother to understand her. ”I was stupid girl back then, and maybe I-I am now too but”, the girl swallowed her tears and cracked a small smile, hoping it would help. ”But I care about you, Dipper… You are my brother and I love you the most, I wouldn’t ever hurt you intentionally.”

Dipper just stared and Mabel was sure that he was—

The boy snorted and laughed, grinning widely at her. ”Oh that is just amazing acting you had there”, the boy snickered and shook his head. ”I almost believed all of it.”

Dipper left his sister looking after him as he walked towards the agent, he had tied on the chair. The boy leaned on the agents head with his palm and looked suddenly very bored. He eyed them all — Gideon, Wendy, Pacifica, Robbie, McGucket and finally his own family. The boy sighed. He was about to say something, just opening his mouth when he was rudely interrupted.

”Y-you are just mad at you own family, right?” Robbie said and smiled reassuringly to Wendy, who had just risen her eyebrow at him and motioned the boy shut his mouth. Dipper turned around slowly to look at the tall, lanky boy and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

”So, why— I mean, you don’t need us here, right?” the black haired boy said hopefully and cowardly.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, glancing to the floor. Then he rose his head again almost as quickly as he had lowered it and smiled devilishly to the black haired teenager. ”You know what, you are absolutely right.”

Robbie’s eyes brightened visibly and he already started to feel the excitement build up inside him. He was going to get free, he was sure of it. He and the others, expect the Pines.

”I do not need you here”, the brunet started again, empathizing the word need, and started to walk with slow pace towards the teenager, whose face had lost all its color again. ”In fact—” the boy chuckled. ”—you got to be the least one I _need_ here.”

”What do you—”

”What do I mean?” Dipper finished the question and tilted his head, looking at Robbie with innocent look. ”Weren’t you the one who mocked me along side with her—” Dipper glanced at Wendy, who flinched as she saw those cold eyes staring at her, and just lowered her head again looking down to the dirty tile floor. Dipper sighed: ”—Yes she may have warmed up to me and was nice and all, but in reality… She didn’t give a shit and neither did you.”

Dipper laughed again and looked over his shoulder to look at his so called family. ”It is actually pretty funny how all my family members and—” Dipper took a step back and spread his arms dramatically. ”—all my friends who are basically connected to my family and I actually tread them like one, are giving me exactly same kind of treatment.”

Dipper dropped his arms: ”You are cold, you don’t care, you are mocking me like it is your job to do and all—” the boy stopped and frowned.

”What about, Soos?!” the girl, Wendy was the one who yelled at him. She sounded hysteric, totally out of her own character as she yelled to the boy, who she had consider as friend those summers. She was so hysteric that she actually wanted to black mail the other people in the room , even though she felt really bad from it.

”You haven’t said anything about his behavior!” the girl continued. The brunet frowned, pretty pissed off since someone had just interrupted him, but he turned to look at the said man, who was now shaking visibly, hanging beside Mabel.

”Oh, that’s right”, Dipper said blinking. He shrugged and smiled widely: ”Actually, I am aware of that, that I didn’t mention him… You see, Wendy”, the boy said and looked at the red head. ”That man, he hasn’t been mean to me and—”

”What about that dinosaur thing? When it took Waddles?”

”Oh that!” the boy said suddenly remembering the incident. Dipper chuckled: ”Yeah, that was basically my fault too, so… You really shouldn’t put all the blame on Soos, Wendy. He hasn’t done anything bad.”

The boy then turned to look at the man, with bright big and bright smile: ”So yes, you can relax! I am not going to hurt you—” Dipper stopped and blinked: ”—I don’t know about Bill though. He has these mood swings sometimes.”

”Like you do?”

Dipper freezes and he stopped breathing. His smile, which earlier was bright and full of creepy cheerfulness — reminding them all of the insane person — was now more like an ugly smirk. ”Oh I haven’t forgotten your ugly fat face, Gleeful.”

Dipper turned around gracefully, rubbing his hands together as he started to walk slowly towards the white haired young man. ”To be honest, I donut even want to list all the things you have done or actually caused for me and well—” Dipper pointed towards his family. ”—them.”

The boy stopped just in the middle of the room, not even bothering to walk right to Gideon, and leaned against the chair where the agent was tied up. ”Actually if I list all of those mean and just unfair things you all have done, I would be down here a year later”, the boy chuckled. ”And I seriously don’t want to be here much longer, this place stinks of blood and… fleshy humans.”

Stanley let out a snort which he had been holding long time already. That made the boy freeze again and actually the whole room was filled with cold air and you could smell the fear inside of it. Mabel looked between her brother and Stanley with wide eyes, fearful what would happen next and even Stanford looked very pale.

Dipper looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the man. ”Something funny there”, he asked sneering, his right eyebrow risen towards his hair line.

”No, not at all”, Stanley said, a grin still widely on his lips as he shook his head. The man rose his head towards the boy and chuckled again: ”You are just talking like Cipher did, few days ago when he was visiting us. You are speaking like you are not human among us.”

Dipper blinked and watched as the man still, who he had been calling grunkle all these years, was still chuckling to himself and to him. The boy sighed, turning his body around again and looked at him with bored expression, like he was not getting where this conversation was going. Or what the man was implying. Though, in reality, Dipper did know very well what the man meant.

Dipper was just about to open his mouth and answer something witty and something what would get the man completely wordless, until he heard a faint muttering. Frowning, the brunet looked down towards the agent.

The agent’s head was tilted slightly to the side and his lips were moving slightly — almost unnoticeably — and he was speaking with a faint tone.

_”…dungeon… captive… Cipher…”_

Those were all the words Dipper could make out from the agent’s talking and couldn’t help but scoff slightly. The boy rose his hand — which had been leaning against the chair — and placed it one top of the agent’s head, keeping it there. Dipper then rose his head towards Stanley, locking his eyes with the man and smirked.

It didn't take but only few seconds when the whole room was lighten up with blue light, the flame — same kind which Bill had — and a sickening wet sound was heard.

They stared for a while, no one couldn’t, no one was able to or brave enough to say anything, when they all stared at the now dead agent, sitting on the chair. His head was literally almost falling from his shoulders and the blood poured on the tile floor.

Their gazes moved to Dipper who was now calmly, but still with mad grin on his face, cleaning his hand on the white handkerchief.

The reactions were pretty much same for everyone. Robbie was just gaping at Dipper, while muttering how fucking insane the boy was, while Wendy were chanting ’holy shit’ under her breath over and over again. Pacifica was crying silently and the Pines — Mabel was just second away from screaming in horror, while two twins just stared in shock, in disbelief and in disgust their grand nephew, who had actually killed someone.

”Y-you are not human”, Stanford manages finally to say.

Dipper giggled and smirked towards him, stuffing the now crimson colored handkerchief inside his pocket. ”Oh you are still as clever, aren’t you?” he said sarcastically, glancing at the dead body and admiring his job.

”What are you… You are not—” the man’s breath hitched as he realized: ”Don’t tell me you—”

Dipper rose his hand again and the familiar blue flames made their appearance again. ”A half demon”, the boy said, tilting his head; ”Of course this was not planned, it’s just a side effect from the powers I got from Bill.”

”So are you like”, Mabel started, her voice cracking. ”Are you immortal… then…”

Dipper pursed his lip and hummed. ”Nope”, he told, giggling and popping the p. ”I am as mortal you pathetic humans are.”

Mabel looked at her brother in horror and stole a glance from Stanford, who didn't look back and only kept staring at the brunet boy before them. The girl shook her head in disbelief: ”What have you done, Dipper?! How could you even— Why did you—”

”I saved myself, Mabel!” Dipper yelled suddenly, his voice echoing and his shoulders tensing from a sudden anger. ”Bill, he— he gave me all this, he made me feel loved and he actually cares about me and—”

”Dipper, Bill doesn’t love or care about you!” Mabel yelled back in frustration. She really need to talk some sense to her brother or they would lose him completely. ”Dipper, he is a demon, he is not able to feel those kind of feelings, okay? He doesn’t care—”

”Oh!” Dipper laughed hysterically and looked at the girl now, frowning. ”And you do? Are you actually saying that you guys care about me more than Bill — who has given this all to me — do?”

”Ye—”

”No! No you don’t!” the boy basically screamed, before he fell silent. Dipper swallowed and looked at the ground with wide eyes, when the memories flew right into his present mind again. ”I… I was dying that night, five years ago”, the boy said quietly: ”Bleeding out on the forest floor, the only thing that was running in my mind was that this was it, this was my end.”

Dipper rose his gaze, laughing hollowly, not looking at anyone particularly. ”Bill saved me, without any deals or anything… just by his own will”, Dipper swallowed, his gaze turning cold again as he focused his eyes back on his family. ”And do you know what the worst thing was? When I got back to the Shack, my sight still a little blurry and mind in haze from al the blood loss… Neither of you—” Dipper pointed at the three of them, Stanley, mabel and Stanford. ”—neither of you noticed.”

”Stanford made me mob the whole store, just because I was out too late and it was his punishment, Mabel didn't even listen when I told her that I didn't feel good and just asked me to do the favor since she was so busy with her friends, and Stanford—” the boy smiled amusedly, but it didn't reach his eyes. ”—he didn't even care that I almost passed out in front of his office.”

Dipper crossed his arms in front of his chest. ”So are you still thinking the same thing, that you care about me more than Bill actually do?”

”Kid”, Stanford started, but got a harsh glare from the boy. The man cleared his throat: ”Dipper—” he fixed. ”—I know, that was… God, we did an awful thing to you… But if you just, help us out of here, we can break the control Bill has put on you—” he didn’t notice as the boy rose his eyebrow in confusion and just continued: ”—and we can beat Bill together… Together we could actually kill-”

The flames appeared back on the boy’s hands, now even bigger and the blue color was now tinting a little red. ”You wouldn’t dare”, the boy sneered, his voice deepening unfamiliar way as his shoulders trembled in anger. ”You touch Bill and I swear to God that I will—”

He didn’t get to finish his threat, when the cell door opened and the general peeked inside, with her usual solid expression. ”Master Dipper.”

Dipper took a deep breath and let the flames fade out. Closing his eyes and cracking his neck, opening his eyes again, the boy turned to look at the general with friendly expression. ”What is it?”

”Master Cipher is asking to see you in the throne room immediately”, the general said, bowing. The boy blinked and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. ”Asking to see me, who the hell he thinks he is”, the boy muttered, loudly enough so the prisoners heard him.

Dipper turned to look at the captives again and gave them an eerily wide smile. ”I thought that visiting you would be painful but”, he giggled. ”I think we will meet again, soon”, Dipper turned to look at the general: ”Ask someone to clean up that corpse.”

And in an eye blink, the both of the, Dipper and the general were gone and the cell door was closed with loud smack.

* * *

 

Bill smirked as the boy arrived to the wide room. His smirk only got wider as he saw the unimpressed look the boy was giving him. Dipper leaned against the golden doorframe and crossed his arm in front of his chest.

”Did you really just summon me, like a some kind of servant, back to you?”

Bill chuckled and leaned on the back of his throne. ”I did”, the dmeon said, his eye shining bright gold as he rubbed his fingers against his thrones armrest, eyeing the boy under his eyelashes.

Dipper pouted and turned to look around the room, noticing that it was also cleaned up from all the blood and soldiers and dead bodies it had about two hours ago. Dipper watched as the one gnome strode past him to the hall with a mob and huge bucket. The brunet blinked and shook his head, before he looked back to the demon.

Bill smiled good heartedly at the boy and Dipper swore he almost melted. That look was one of the rarest looks he had ever seen on the demon’s face and it had been a while when he last saw it. It was exactly five years ago…

”I can hear you thinking, Dipper”, Bill called and leaned on his hand, still looking at the boy. ”What is it?”

Dipper shook his head and made his way towards Bill, stopping in front of him. The demon offered his hand to the boy, which he took and pulled Dipper on his lap where he stayed. Bill ran massaged the boy’s neck and buried his nose on his fluffy brunet hair, humming. ”Want to talk about it?”

The brunet stayed still, before he leaned against the blonde’s chest and threw his legs across the armrest. He shook his head and leaned on the demon’s touch. Bill blinked and tilted the boy’s face towards him from his chin, looking at the brunet’s face with serious expression. ”Are you sure?”

Dipper blinked. He chuckled and rose his other hand on the demon’s cheek, smiling as the blond leaned on his touch. Dipper leaned up to give small peck on the blonde’s lips. ”Thank you, Bill”, he said with a smile against the demon’s lips, his eyes closing.

Bill looked at the boy’s blissful expression and smiled honestly back at him, even the boy’s eyes were already closed.

”Anything for you, Dipper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEH! Yes yes, horrible I know
> 
> at least we know now what Dipper is... *hides*
> 
> OH! And I am, instead that I forgot to do it, I am going to apologize the next chapter... so...so..much *hides again*


End file.
